Orenda
Orenda is the ability for humans or organics able to manipulate nature. This is used as defensive or offensive combat but may also be used as a tool. In the world, using or attempting to use Orendanic abilities is illegal and you may be executed. In the modern world, most people can not use Orenda due to the lack of Miakoda, which is the fuel to use Orenda. Those who use Orenda are regarded as supernatural human beings that are a threat to modern society. These Orenda users have bounties on their heads and prices range depending on how skilled and dangerous they are. Origins Orenda was invented and mastered by the native americans before the first explorers of the new world, around the 2nd century. Orenda was used in combat and society. When the first explorers landed in the new world Orenda was introduced to them. Europeans began to learn the ways of Orenda and would bring it back to europe. Europe After the first explorers of the new world returned to Europe, Orenda's knowledge began to spread for use in combat. The first attempts to stop the use of Orenda began around 1500 in Catholic world the Pope calls for a crusade against all Orendanic users. This caused wars between Christendom and Orendanic practitioners. In order to balance the power, Christians created Holy Orenda Type in use for combat. Within a century many Orendanic users went underground or stopped the use of Orenda. Type Fire Fire Orenda is the manipulation of heat energy to create combustion such as fire but also manipulate heat waves, electric power and even create explosions. Water Water Orenda is the manipulation of water molecules, normally water would be pressurize for offensive capabilities. It may also be manipulated to the point were you could turn liquid water into solid ice, being able to freeze opponents or create mist. Earth Earth Orenda is the manipulation to control soil like dirt, sand or clay and to lesser exent rocks. It is very difficult to manipulate solids such as rocks effectively, therefor most users will use foward force to push small rocks rather than control them. Earth can be used offensively by compressing dirt or sand to become a strong solid. It may then be used as a weapon, or one may raise a wall of strong dirt for protection. It is impossible to control pure metal elements, only Kennan has been able to achieve control of metal elements with his dark Orenda. Wind Wind Orenda gives the user the ability to manipulate flow of natural gases, or otherwise air. Normally air manipulation is controlled in strong bursts such as focusing a strong gust of pressurize wind on a opponent. While more difficult to master, Skilled Users can change the direction of the wind or effect the weather around them. They may even have the ability to levitate in air. It may also be used to enhance user speed. Holy Holy Orenda is unique type of Orenda that is not normally used by Orendanic users due to self harm. It was created to burn those who have strong Miakoda. Holy Orenda manipulates Miakoda to burst violently, causing harm or death. Those who have little Miakoda would Likely use this Type of Orenda against those with higher Miakoda. Holy Orenda is manipulated to be cast as spirit swords or maybe used to bless a weapon like a sword. Pure Pure Orenda though not an actual nature type, does exist and everyone has it regardless of genetics. Pure Orenda is the Manipulation of one's Miakoda energy. Manpulating Orenda allows the person super natural abilities such as strength, speed, jumping and falling great height and withstanding hard blows that would otherwise kill an organic. Since all Orendanic users possess this ability they are hard to kill. Some do however have a better ability to control their pure Orenda thanks to their genetics, for example Dachi can create a wall or shield made of Pure Orenda and can make different shapes as he masters his unique ability. Dark Dark Orenda is manipulation of what is not natural, and is unique to those who have the rare genetics. Dark Orenda is difficult to create as a pure manifestation so it is used to enhance other types of Orenda, for instance Dachi mixes Fire and Dark to create unnatural black flames or Kennan mixes Earth and Dark to manipulate metal. Pure Dark Orenda can manipulate space, time, and soul when used fully, being able to take someone soul instantly killing them, revive another or go through space and time. Toven has been the only Orendanic user in existence to master Dark Orenda.